Quand Hermy quitte Ronny
by Piitchoun
Summary: Hermione en a assez. Ron et elle c'est fini ! Mais pourquoi ?


**Quand Hermy quitte Ronny**

**Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez est à JKR. Le reste… Bah, le reste… Il est à moi !**

**Rating : K**

**Résumé : Hermione en a assez. Ron et elle c'est fini ! Mais pourquoi ?**

**Attention : Cette fic est à prendre au 2****ème**** degré ! **

- Coucou mon cœur ! lança Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour amour ! répondit Ronald.

- Tu ne vas pas me croire ! Aujourd'hui j'ai eu un homme qui a porté plainte contre moi parce que, je cite « J'usais de mon pouvoir arbitraire pour abattre les hommes qui ont des soucis mentaux et ont plus besoin de soins que d'Azkaban » ! Mais je l'ai démoli ! Je lui ai répondu « Vous admettez sans doute le fait que vous êtes vous-même victime de ces soucis dont vous me parliez ? Il serait alors préférable d'effectuer des tests à Sainte Mangouste chez mon cher collègue Blaise Zabini pour vérifier vos hypothèses. Il vous suffit d'en effectuer la demande. Cependant, tenez compte du fait que, si cela s'avère faux, vos mensonges devant la Cour du Magenmagot ne pourront qu'alourdir votre peine. ». Ça l'a tué ! Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau c'était épique. Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Ça veut dire quoi « arbitraire » ?

OoOoO

Pendant le dessert au Terrier, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Ron, Molly apporta le dessert. Ron se mit alors debout, prit l'énorme gâteau plein de crème des mains de sa mère et se plaça devant Hermione :

- Hermione, mon amour, ça fait de longues années que nous sommes ensembles, encore plus longtemps que nous nous connaissons, et je sais maintenant que je ne pourrais vivre sans toi.

Le silence se fit brusquement. Ron rougit, jeta un œil sur la paume de sa main où l'on voyait écrit tout un discours, et continua :

- Hermione, avec ce gâteau qui symbolise mon anniversaire, je t'offre l'année qui va suivre, et toutes les autres jusqu'à ma mort. Hermione, je t'aime, veux tu m'épouser ?

- Ou-oui…

Sur ces mots, Ronald mit un genou à terre afin de tendre le crémeux présent à l'élue de son cœur. Mais malheureusement, Ron glissa sur le sol fraîchement ciré et le cadeau de mariage explosa au visage d'Hermione.

OoOoO

- Joyeux Noël ! cria Fred !

Hermione et Ron venaient d'arriver au Terrier pour le repas du 25 décembre.

- Hermy, ma chérie ! s'exclama Molly, heureuse de voir sa future belle-fille.

Une fois à table, personne ne parla tous étaient occupés à déguster la délicieuse dinde de Mme Weasley. Enfin Fred rompit le silence.

- Alors, Ronny, à quand le mariage ?

- Euuh… On ne sait pas, on ne s'est pas encore décidés…

- Et à quand les bébés ?

- Enfin Georges, on n'y pense pas encore ! rétorqua Hermione. On est un peu jeune pour ça non ?

- Eh bien, ma chérie, je ne t'ai pas dit, mais je pensais que c'était le moment idéal… Nous avons tout juste le bon âge non ? demanda Ron

- Et je te préviens, rajouta Ginny, les enfants Weasley sont tous roux ! Tous ! Ceci est le fruit d'une malédiction, enfin, si on peut appeler ça une malédiction, datant de plusieurs siècles !

OoOoO

Hermione entendit une clé dans la porte. 

- Bonjour ma chérie ! s'écria Ron. Comment vas tu ?

- Je vais bien. Je…

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Je nous ai trouvé une maison !

- Ron…

Il continua sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait parlé :

- Tu te rends compte ! En banlieue de Londres, avec un jardin, une cave et un grenier, 4 chambres, 3 salles de bain, un salon, une cuisine, une salle à manger, une bibliothèque et deux bureaux !

- Et tu comptes payer ça comment ?

- Eh bien, nous avons chacun nos économies que nous mettrons en commun… Cela devrait suffire…

- Oui, répondit Hermione amèrement. Tu mettras 1000 gallions et moi 10 000 !

OoOoO

- Chéri ? appela Hermione. Mets la table s'il te plaît, le repas est prêt !

- Hermione ! Il y a un match de Quidditch ! John Douglas des Canon de Chudley tient le souafle ! Il va marquer ! Il marque ! Ah il a raté. L'attrapeur des Harpies de Holyhead semble avoir aperçu le vif d'or ! Il s'élance ! Il…

- Ron, je te demande de mettre la table, pas de commenter le Quidditch !

- Mais Hermione !

- Raah si j'avais su je n'aurai jamais acheté une télévision ! Va mettre la table enfin ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Je suis rentrée tard, tu étais déjà en train de regarder le sport, je me force à préparer un repas même si moi je n'ai pas faim et tu ne peux même pas faire l'effort de placer deux assiettes et deux verres ?

- Hermione…

- Ronald, tu es sorcier ! hurla-t-elle. Tu fais deux mouvements de baguette et c'est bon !

- Bah alors, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

OoOoO

- Dis, chérie, j'ai réfléchi…

- Exceptionnel, mon ange, sourit Hermione ironiquement. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Eh bien, à présent que nous avons quelques économies, je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée d'investir dans un elfe de maison.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Désolé mon cœur, mais je ne te crois pas. Mais ta blague est bonne !

- Euuh ? C'est pas une blague !

- Pardon ? Est-ce que toi, Ronald Weasley, fiancé d'Hermione Granger, songe sérieusement à acheter un elfe de maison ?

- Ouiiii ?

- Et tu ne connais pas mon opinion sur la question ?

- Si… Mais enfin, mon cœur, la SALE, c'est dépassé ! C'était une histoire de gamine rien que pour nous embêter Harry et moi ! Haha, militer pour les elfes de maison ! N'importe quoi ! Ah, c'est des bons souvenirs, toi en train de devenir toute rouge pour une cause aussi débile ! Non ?

OoOoO

Lors d'un banquet au Ministère de la Magie…

En tant que présidente du Magenmagot, Hermione fut placée à côté du Ministre. Elle était à sa droite, et Ron s'assit, sans y être invité, à sa propre droite. Il s'attira ainsi quelques regards choqués de la part d'autres fonctionnaires mais n'y prêta pas attention. Une fois le repas servi, il se jeta sur la nourriture sans aucune tenue. Cette fois, c'est le dégoût qui emplissait les regards autour de lui.

Le Ministre se pencha légèrement vers Hermione et demanda :

- Excusez moi Miss Granger, mais connaissez vous cet homme… répugnant qui siège à côté de vous ?

- Ou-oui Monsieur le Ministre, c'est mon compagnon, Ronald Weasley.

Le Ministre lui adressa un sourire gêné puis se détourna vers Blaise Zabini, le directeur de Sainte Mangouste, placé à sa droite, qui lui lança un regard narquois.

OoOoO

- Chéri, j'ai une bonne nouvelle !

- Et moi, j'ai une bonne idée ! répondit Ron.

- J'ai eu une promotion ! En plus d'être la présidente du Magenmagot, je suis à présent responsable de tout le département de la Justice du Ministère, et la Première Conseillère du Ministre en matière de Justice ! Tu imagines ! C'est le commencement de la gloire ! De la fortune !

- Oh non ! s'écria son fiancé.

- Quoi ?

- Bah, c'est dommage, parce que tu vas devoir refuser !

- Et… Pourquoi ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Parce que j'ai moi aussi reçu une promotion !

- Et alors ?

- On va partir en Argentine, je suis promu Premier Vendeur dans la boutique de Quidditch où je travaille, mais en Argentine !

- Et pourquoi je devrais refuser l'offre qu'on m'a faite ?

- Parce qu'on va en Argentine, suivre mon offre ! Tu te rends compte ! Je vais enfin réaliser mon rêve !

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

- Ron, dit Hermione. On doit parler sérieusement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

- Ron… C'est fini… J'annule nos fiançailles et tu as un mois pour quitter la maison…

- Quoi ? gémit le jeune homme. Pourquoi ? J'ai toujours été parfait avec toi ! Le fiancé idéal ! Tu as quelqu'un d'autre hein ? grogna-t-il. Tu m'as trompée !

Hermione perdit alors tout son calme et se mit à crier :

- Ah, tu veux savoir pourquoi je te quitte ? Parce que tu n'as pas été si génial, voilà pour toi !

- Comment oses-tu ? J'ai été parfait ! Dis moi quand je t'ai fait défaut pour voir ?

- Tu veux ? Dans l'ordre chronologique et avec les commentaires !

1) Ron, désolé, tu es trop bête pour moi : Arbitraire ? Tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire arbitraire ?

2) Ta demande en mariage ! Oh là là la prochaine fois va prendre des cours ! Un gâteau ? C'est une blague ? Fait par ta mère en plus ? Honnêtement, une bague, ça suffit ! Et puis devant ta famille ? De quoi j'aurais eu l'air si j'avais refusé ? Remarque, c'est peut-être pour ça… Pour que tu sois sûr que je dise oui…

3) Désolé, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des enfants roux. C'est pas contre toi mais bon… 10 roux dans ta famille, ça suffit ! Après, des petits-enfants roux… Puis des arrières petits-enfants… Argh, je ne veux pas y penser…

4) Franchement, tu ne gagnes pas ta vie ! C'est moi qui doit toujours tout prendre en charge, tu serais un homme au foyer, ça ne changerait rien ! Même mes cadeaux de Noël, tu les payes avec mon argent ! Remarque, pour la maison, c'est pas mal, c'est moi qui la garde…

5) Tu es impossible ! Tu ne parles que de Quidditch ! Encore, tu serais dans une grande équipe, ok, mais tu n'es qu'un misérable vendeur ! Tu ne fais que baver toute la journée devant ces posters de grands joueurs beaux, riches et adulés à la place desquels tu ne seras jamais, malgré tes envies. En plus, tu es tellement obsédé par ces bêtises que tu me prends pour ta femme de ménage ! Non, Ronald, un couple, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! On partage les tâches ménagères !

6) Un elfe de maison ? C'est une blague ? Tu sais très bien que je milites pour la libération des elfes et tu oses en réclamer un ? Tu te fiches complètement de mes convictions ! C'est important pour moi !

7) À ce diner… Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait honte ! Que tu manges comme un porc à Poudlard ou à la maison, passe encore, mais sous les yeux du Ministre, qui me regarde ensuite d'un air dégouté ! Et Zabini qui se moque de moi ! Ah ça je crois ç'a été le pire !

8) En Argentine ? C'est une blague ? Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi, pas vrai ? Tout ce qui compte c'est ton bonheur, ta petite carrière qui ne te mène à rien, aucune ambition, mais moi, mes rêves, ça passe à la trappe ! On n'en discute même pas, tu pars juste du principe que je vais faire ce que tu veux.

Mais ça, Ronald, c'est fini. Je suis libre. J'ai un métier génial. J'ai une maison magnifique. Je vais pouvoir accepter tous les rencards qu'on me propose.

Tu comprends maintenant pour quoi je te largue, Ron ?


End file.
